1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat device, and more particularly to a seat device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional vehicle includes a front chassis part 1 and a rear chassis part 2. The front chassis part 1 has a rear end formed with a first toothed portion 101, and a through-hole 102 formed in the first toothed portion 101. The rear chassis part 2 has a front end formed with a second toothed portion 201, and a tumbler pin 202 mounted movably on the second toothed portion 201. When the front and rear chassis parts 1, 2 are coupled together, the first toothed portion 101 meshes with the second toothed portion 201, and the tumbler pin 202 engages the through-hole 102 so as to interlock the front and rear chassis parts 1,2. A seat unit (not shown) is mounted detachably on the rear chassis part 2 through a post that is inserted into a stand (not shown) on the rear chassis part 2.
The conventional vehicle is disadvantageous in that, since the size of the seat unit is relatively large and the weight of the seat unit is relatively heavy, detachment of the seat unit from the stand on the rear chassis part 2 is relatively inconvenient.